inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive1
Endou and Iron Soldier Knight Hey, that picture of Endou using the Iron Soldier Knight in the Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme is from a hack, the only keshin that Endou only had is Majin Great. Garchopex 06:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Keshins You can equip keshins in the GO game. :) Confirm things before adding them onto a page. (If that was you who did it) Sorry, I stop. Fubuki Shirubia 22:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Number I'm not sure, I'll look into it when I have time and get back to you on this. ClopssNoChikaraa 04:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Joker Rains Done! Feel free to rename the other page now~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Southern Claw Could you tell me more about Southern Claw please? I wanna know! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28 ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah..... still thanks! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Concerning... Hi Angelo! Sorry I didn't get through your message sooner, but... About the 'Bloody Encore' matter, I'll get into it later-- but if you could put a link of the site you were talking about, in the 'Bloody Encore's' talk page, I think that could support your statement clearly. And on your question about what should, and what shouldn't be on pages; as long as it is confirmed and true, add it in. Even if it's on the matter of homosexuality (but on matters of a character's sexuality, please have full ''confirmation on that). Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any more questions to ask, or if you're still unsure about something, [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Question Where do you get the nice formations of te game and how do you know how there are called? Lordranged7 08:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Lordranged7 08:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Saikyoushan Shoukan Hmmm I think you must left a message on an admin talk page to remove the Saikyoushan Shoukan page so you can rename it. Lordranged7 08:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Favor I was wondering, do you know what this team is called? I don't understand japenese letters sadly, and from what I can see, you seem to know.... and understand japenese? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) THANKS!!!! It means a lot! :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) hi...i was wondering, i thought the first episode of season 2 is just like the stroyline of the Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone....and episode 45 is about flashback of Tenma.... Please give me some answer.....=) Thx for the answer......but is it true that episode 45 is out on Sunday? or Wednesday?....i thought is as usual....every wednesday come out 1 episode haha...its ok....but isnt that weird....if season 2 is on 4/18....then how they can "lengthen" the event on season 1...i mean Holy Road has finished....Raimon have won....so my opinion is maybe season 2 will come out at episode 46.... So what's ur opinion? Can share with me?...=) Re: Problem with a wikia contributer Okay, if he do it again, I will try to stop him. Thanks for telling me. Lordranged7 06:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The page is protected now! Please tell me if you still can't edit the page~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Page Deletion Actually, both pages are fine. The first one is a category page for a '''team '''called 'Managers'. The second one is a category page for '''characters who are managers. '[[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Name Since you can translate japenese words, can I ask something? What's the name of this scout character? He's the first scout character you can recruit in the IE 3 game. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28 ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 22:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Categories Sorry for the late reply! To create category pages, just go to the category box (the one in the edit page that you use to add categories to a page) just type in the name of the category page. Once you did that, save the edit you're making, and click on the link to the category you just created. You click "create" on that page, and just type something into that page, and your category page is created! (I hope I explained this well) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help with name change Sorry that I wasn't on the wiki when you needed me. I went to shool that time. I saw you did the change already. I will help if there are some left. If I may ask, How old are you? I am 14. Lordranged7 16:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your opinion I think you should put what you know about the formation. Only the Forwards and Midfielders. If you find later the whole formation, you can add who plays as the defence and goalkeeper. Lordranged7 20:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Question May I ask something? What is the name of this team? Lordranged7 19:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Lordranged7 19:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Guestion 2 Sorry to bother you again but may I ask what the name of this team is. I have translated it but it says Jade Rains. Is that right? If you can't read it, this is the name: ジェイドレインズ Thanks, Lordranged7 11:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I have found a other team but I don't know the name. Can I ask to you what the name is? If you can read it, this is the name: HR地区予選選抜. If I ask to much, you must say it. Thanks, Lordranged7 13:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nose/ Nosei W-Wow... I-Is it seriously called Nose not Nosei? Um.. anyways, considering that the Japanese sites say that (which should be official sites... (well they are, right?)), I'll allow you to change the team name. (Still can't get over it, sorry, lol) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! So I basically have a simple question cause from my view, you know how to translate Japanese to English. So yea... Question: Are you the one who puts the romaji and Translation on the theme song pages? If yes, than you make my life way easier. Because then. i will have to search all internet to read the lyrics. But if you dont translate, you still make my life easy. =) If you know who translates the Japanese on theme songs, can you plez tell me. I want to thank that person. Cya, Fubumaru Shirouta 23:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow thers alot of people who know Japanese.and yes, it is what i wanted. Thanks alot! bye,Fubumaru Shirouta 23:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dinosaur/Kyouryuu Okay! Thanks for the Support! i'm also really sure that was the right name. =) [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'''Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|''Legend]] 10:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Names Sorry to bother you again but can you add those pictures to the right members of Northern Fang? <---------- I don't know if you can read this name Thanks, Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 10:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Skills Effect Can I ask a favor? Since you undestand japenese, I was wondering if you could add the effets of each Skills? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 10:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Interrupt Hosei I trust you so I deleted it Thanks for letting me know! [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 13:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Bloody Encore Hey! Sorry for Bloody Encore, which I renamed many times Bloody Anchor. I first wanted to know what Bloody Encore would mean, and finally understood. So, I won't change the name of the page anymore. Torch92 06:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess I didn't need to tell it to him. Sorry if I'm late >_< User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hissatsu/Keshin on team pages Genda Koujirou was in the chat and said that it is unnecessary to have Hissatsu/Keshin on the team pages because the hissatsu/Keshin are already on the character pages. Expect for the teams that appeared in the anime, on those pages, you can add the Keshin. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) So you believe on a translator, which most of the time doesn't translate the sentence well ? You should translate it yourself as you can, because I doesn't understand nothing of that sentence (especially the "hijack" :) ) To me, it absolutely shows nothing... EDIT : I finally find what hijack means, but it's still strange. I hope it's false, because I don't want to see Gamma and the others controlled by him. Torch92 (talk) 14:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Categories I fully agree with you and deleted the categories you have listen on my talk page. Thanks for that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 08:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) sry for making those edits, but i only did that cause it was the only way i knew to start following a page. once again, sry Re:Categories Nope, you didn't do something wrong~ It is just the wiki, I have it sometimes too. When you created a page, check it if the categories are there. If not, you can add them after you created the page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Categories 2 Nope, the category shouldn't be made because with only one page in the category is unnecessary. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) All right then I won't do any unecessary edit or chance. Tenma089 (talk) 21:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Links Nope, it isn't only you. I guess everyone has it, I have it too. There is something wrong with the wiki I guess. I don't know how to fix it and I also don't know if it is only this wiki or all the wiki's. The only thing for now is waiting when it will be working again. I hope it will working soon because it is annoying T_T. You're welcome. Feel free to ask me more if you need help. If you want it of course~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kirino Armed Picture Sorry i didn't know that the picture was fake thanks for telling me. DeepMist August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character Hissatsu Lists Nope, there isn't but I always do it in this order: SH, OF, DF, GK, SK because I think it is nicer but there isn't an order~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edit Priority Hmmmm, I think you should start to add hissatsu to the character pages first, then should add pics to characters pages and after that, add new pages~ Thanks for doing all the things for the wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Evidence about Mix Max About it, Gamma said, In Episode 020 (Chrono Stone), during the match against Raimon, that they were Mixi Maxed with Zanak Abalonic's energy. (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 22:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC)) I know that is a hardcore information (i saw the episode twenty times to have certain about this information). I don't put that great explanation directly to you, but to anyone that would doubt in the future. (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 23:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC)) Re: Picture Post it. As it comes a better quality, someone upload it. (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 23:25, September 13, 2012 (UTC)) Favors If it is okay for you, can you add some pages of the info what is shown in the two links? (The character names, the two hissatsu, Keshins etc)? http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mac89ckWrq1qemuvjo1_1280.jpg http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mac89ckWrq1qemuvjo2_1280.jpg Thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Now the info is released on the official site, you should take screenshots from there~ Also, on the official site, there are two hissatsu shown, Kinako's one and the the keeper van Zanak Domain's one. Can you add those two pages too? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Category Well, If they tell me that's a bad idea, I won't create new categories, and less recreate them .-. Ok, about the names, I thought it was good idea, but well, think that just it's an idea of a Rookie, so don't angry. GiottoUrupa (talk) 23:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine Storm Sorry for had removed it from Taiyou page, but here, at least, is appearing the hissatsu and the Chrono Sone category twice. Sorry again (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)) Re: Keshin Armed Hissatsu Yeah, that's difficult. For now, it is a Keshin Armed hissatsu. In the past, there were also some conversions about Shoot Command 07. Whdn the Game is released,we should look for the Keshin Armed Hissatsu's. I think more that you can perform every hissatsu in Armed Mode. If that is true,the Keshin Armed Hissatsu category isn't needed anymore. But for now, we should wait for the game and add the Keshin Armed category to hissatsu that are seen in Armed mode. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Keshin Hmmmmm, do it on all the three. It is kinda a Mixi Max Keshin, isn't it? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Something Random XDDD, That the site made so little mistake XDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 07:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Team Pages Sorry, i didn't know that. I will do it from here on then.Vanuatu 222 (talk) 23:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Team Categories You should put a delete tag on it because It is kinda useless to make a category for just one page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Copy/Pasting on Articles Sorry for that. I have forgot to change it, but i already do it now. Thank you for this advice anyway Vanuatu 222 (talk) 23:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Category Deletion Oh okay~ I will do it as soon as possible~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Happy editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:15, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm, you do nothing with the category~ I think that Potassium has made the category with a reason~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. I will delete it~ Thanks for informing me~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you ^^ B.N.N (talk) 17:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yakimochi Screw Oh I'm sorry for not being Japanese, translating the name and posting it on the wiki. ShadowX13 (talk) 18:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ShadowX13 Well yeah, I did. I know i didnt translate it properly, but Im not Japanese, but im learning it. I had the first word right but messed on the last one. sorry for the sarcastic comment, I just wanted to help... ShadowX13 (talk) 19:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Re:Signature It is a nice signature~ You should save it in your preferences~ Yeah, the Shindou pic is smaller than.the Angelo pic because the GO sprites are smaller than the IE sprites~ The date and time will be added automatically when you sign your message with the four tildes~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) You copy your code of your signature and put the code in the white balk under the heading Signature and then you save it and then you are done~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:51, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keshin Hmmmmmm, you should leave it for now~ I will tell you when it will be different~ Do you mean the Wiki Message at the Wiki Activity or the one on your user talk page?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ you can edit it~ Scout Characters of GO? Which characters do you mean for example? Because they aren't many GO scout characters on the wiki I think~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean like Terumiya Mu? Oh okay~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, your talk page becomes long~ You should archive it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm, there was something that users can do it also but I forgot it~ If you want, I can do it for you~ But after that, you can edit yout user page~ For te GO scout characters, I think that Terumiya Mu is the only one on the wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure!~ Give me 2 minutes~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC)